


Restless

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little make out sesh, M/M, Sex, Taako is endlessly committed to his aesthetic, Taako takes a nap, beautiful fantasy men flirting in summer heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako runs himself empty, but won't stop with Kravtiz at his door.





	Restless

            There was a cool breeze through the window that just rolled over the bed.  Taako was lying out, with the duvet lying over a bit of his thigh and pressed under his back.   A pillow had ended up under his other leg, which eased an old soreness and a fresh wound in his hips.  The summer is sticky, clinging to his skin, and the warmth of the sangria he’d just polished off, he was tingly and cozy and totally exposed.  It’s so luscious, spread out on the bed, half-drunk, giddy, and in a mid-summer trance.  He brought his fingers up to his lips, touching them very gently, thinking about the kisses he gives to the people he loves.  (okay, maybe he is very drunk) His whole family back together in his life.  Maybe it’s not the same, maybe it’ll take a long while to settle into this new life, post-apocalypse, but he is grateful for every moment he has. 

 

            He spent the day with Ren and Angus, at school, working on a seminar on transmutation.  Fairly simple stuff, but for the first years, it’s a struggle, and it’s _exhausting_ for them.  Maybe it isn’t taxing, or difficult for Taako to teach, because he does tolerate these little snot-nosed brats waving wands around, and the spark of excitement when they get one thing right, and another.  And they’re so excited to be learning, and _doing it._   _Doing magic._   (okay, maybe more than _tolerate_ ).  Thankfully, Angus was there as a teacher’s assistant, checking everyone’s technique and working with them to figure out the best way for them to learn.  He’s a natural.  Not anywhere near as good, or natural, as Taako.  Of course.  But still.  Taako smiles at the thought of all his students turning into real wizards. 

 

            And then he hears a tear, soft, like an old t-shirt, on the other side of the door.  A grin splits his face.  He is grateful for these moments especially.  A gentle knock on the door.  He pulls himself up, one knee tucked up to his chest and the other leg splayed out. 

 

            “Taako’s room. Taako speaking.”

            “Hello, my dear.”  A cool, quiet voice from the other side of the door.  “May I come in?”  Taako’s soft smile cracked into a big grin, and a few giggles fell out of his mouth. 

            “Depends, who’s calling?”  A giggle to match his own from the other side of the door.  “Is it Lup-y?  No, no.  She doesn’t knock.  She just tears a rift right into my bed.  Hmmm.  Maggie?”

            “No, not Magnus.”

            “Oh, is it Barry?  He’s a nerd, he likes to knock.”  A tired laugh comes out again.  “But I like nerds.  Apparently.  Especially tall, dark, strong nerds.  With little gold clasps in his hair.  Hmm.”  Taako had to bite his tongue from laughing at the next thought.  “It must be!  My bone daddy.  _Merle._ ”  

           

            With that, Kravtiz cracked the door open and came to face Taako, still poised seductively. 

            “You know.  I’m not one to judge someone for making choices in their life.”

            “That’s what I’m for.”

            “Yes my dear, that’s what you’re for.”  Kravtiz has shed his cloak on the hook and began unbuttoning his shirt.  “But if I hear the terms “Merle” and “bone daddy” within a mile of each other for the rest of eternity, I will coup myself up in the Astral plane where I am safe from such nonsense.”

            “Get over here you big dumb lug.”

            “Talking to a reaper like that?  That’s no way to get what you want.”  Taako reached out a hand for Kravitz’s, and locked a few fingers in with his, and he gave a tug.    Kravitz obliged, joining on the edge of his bed while holding eye contact with Taako.

            “There’s my big handsome man.”  Taako draped himself over Kravitz, relishing in the cool, soft touch.  The reaper ran his hands over the elf’s back and shoulders, wiping away some of the stickiness of sheets in the summer.  “Ooooh, he’s so cool.”  Taako brought his face back so that they were nose to nose. “You’ve been gone so long.”  Taako pouted.

            “I saw you two days ago.” Kravitz replied with a smile.  Even so, he agreed. 

            “So! Long!”  Taako insisted, and Kravitz set his hand on Taako’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.  Kravitz turned his head to deepen the kiss, enjoying the closeness, the warmth.  He rested one hand on Taako’s soft warm tummy and another on his knee, still kissing.  When Taako pulled away to breathe, he moved along his jawline with quiet, gentle kisses.  Taako could feel the smile on the skin of his back while he enjoyed being fawned over. 

            “How are you darling?  Reap any good lost souls?”  Taako put his hand onto Kravitz’s hair, letting it slide down the coarse locs. 

            “Nothing particularly interesting.  Barry says hello.  Lup as well, of course.”

            “Lup?”  Taako teased.  “Lup said hello?”

            “Well, Lup said ‘tell my nerd brother to get wrecked,’ and then she asked that I light your eyebrows on fire.”

            “No, that sounds about right.”

            “I’m not going to do that.”

            “I appreciate that about you.”  Taako pulled himself closer, their chests flush while he swept Kravitz’s hair off his shoulders and placed gentle kisses on his neck.  “I appreciate so much about you.”  He punctuated with a little bite to his collarbone.  With a surge, Taako pulled Kravitz on top of him and made quick work of removing his shirt.  Kravitz reciprocated, pulling his shirt off and staying close.  He rested his nose on Taako’s chest and took a deep breath in. 

 

            “You have any idea what you do to me?”  He teased Kravitz, enjoying the cool, familiar weight.  “You break into my home in the middle of the night.  You pamper me with adoration, you don’t set my face on fire, and risk upsetting the most vicious lich that there ever was.”

 

            “Lucky you.” Kravitz took one of Taako’s nipples into his mouth, and he felt Taako press his head back into the pillows while he played on top of him.  “Have I told you recently, how much I love being on top of you?”  Kravitz was straddling Taako’s hips, and pressing down.  They both moaned, but not loud and desperate, the way that sex with them typically went.  It was quiet the way the very early morning is, something deep and beautiful behind it.  But it didn’t need to come all out, and be on display.  And anyway, Taako adored just about every sound that came out of Kravitz’s mouth.   Taako is all droopy eyed and slack jawed while Kravitz hovered above him and teased him. 

 

            “Bubbeleh.”

            “Hmmm?”

            “Boo-da-bear.”

            “My sweet dear.”

            “You’re far away.”  Kravitz eyes met Taako’s.

            “I’m right here.”  Taako pulled a hand up from Kravitz’s ass to cradle his cheek.  Twin smiles lit up their faces.  “You’re a bit drunk.”

            “Just a leetle.  Just a bit.”  Kravitz chuckled and brushed his nose against Taako’s.  Taako took the opportunity to pull Kravitz into a deep, languid kiss.  He slipped his hand over the shoulder and down his back, pulling him close.  They smiled into the kiss, giggling.  Sure, they’d both died and come back.  Seen an apocalypse or two.  An average of fifty between the both of them.  But being so close to someone you love, and the certainty of the evening, that they could be wrapped up together through the morning. 

 

            “I want you.”  Taako breathed against Kravtiz’s mouth. 

            “You have me.  Kravitz pulled away just to look him in the eyes when he said it.  “I’m right here, Taako.” 

            “I want you closer.” 

            “Closer how?  Tell me.”

            “I want you inside me.”  Taako’s eyes burned behind all the sleepiness. 

            “Tell me.”

            “I want you to fuck me.”  Kravitz hummed in response, having dropped his head to kiss at the warm neck underneath him.  He was gentle and slow, moving to nibble on his ear.  Taako giggled for it. 

            “Do you need me closer than this?”

            “Yes.  _Yes._   Please.” Kravitz ran his fingers into the base of Taako’s hair, gentle.  Of course, gentle.  Taako pushed his hips forward, into Kravtiz, and then fell straight back into the bed.  “Please Krav.”  He hesitated.

 

            “Darling, please don’t take this the wrong way.”  Kravitz started. 

            “There’s no wrong way for me to take you, I don’t think.  Maybe-a-a coupla things we haven’t tried.” 

            “You’re very tired.” 

            “I am the symbol of beauty and youth.” 

            “Yes, you are.”

            “Did I leave my glamour on?” 

            “I think so, yes.”  Kravitz lifted himself a bit, and traced a finger down Taako’s face.  Taako rolled his eyes.

            “You think so?”

            “When I look at you, I see Taako, and to me, Taako is the most glamourous, wonderful elf in the world.  And I notice the freckles dancing across your face.  And the wicked glimmer in your eyes, especially when you’re talking to Magnus, or Angus.  And the way your skin glows golden in firelight.  And I know that you like to wear the glamours.  But you are still you, and that makes you unbelievably beautiful to me.  You always will be.” 

 

            “You big dumb dork.”  Taako snorted.     “Please, keep showering me in praise.” 

            “I am worried that you are running yourself down.”

            “What?!  No way, uh-uh. I am a force to be reckoned with.”

            “You _are._   Absolutely.”

            “Go on, keep showering me in praise.”

            “You still have a sore hip from when you were training with Magnus last month.” 

            “It’s not my fault my bone daddy, Merle, is a shit healer.”  Taako rolled his eyes, and Kravitz began to pull away, sitting back. 

            “Oh come on, where are you going?”

            “Astral plane, like I said.  To be safe from this nonsense.”  He began to reach for his shirt but Taako put a hand up and rubbed it on his chest.

            “Stay.” A couple of Taako’s long fingers brushed against up where his heart once was.  Kravitz looked into his soft, worn eyes, with that wicked glimmer that he loves. 

            “Make me.”  Kravitz challenged, something wicked in his eyes as well.  With that, Taako places his hands on Kravitz’s hips and pushes with the outside, flipping him to the other side of the bed.  One he had him flopped down, Taako pulled himself up onto Kravitz, straddling him. 

            “Stay.”   Kravitz smiled at the lovely elf on top of him. 

            “I’m worried about you.  And I just want to see you well-rested.  And relaxed.”

            “Well, if that’s what you want, you know what buttons you gotta press to knock me out.” Taako ground himself into Kravitz’s hips, sliding forward and back for a little extra friction.  “Do you want me to fuck you into the bed?  Is that it, babe?” And as worried as Kravitz was about Taako getting some rest, any thought on that was pushed out of his mind, overridden by the sleepiest, most beautiful elf in the world grinding down on his hips.  Kravitz couldn’t even respond. 

            “You know,” Taako muses, still rocking and grinding. “I was thinking about this.  This morning.  I was thinking about riding you.  And you’d make that face when you’re all flustered and overwhelmed and excited.  I was thinking about that this morning when I made myself cum.”  Holy fucking bones, Kravitz has never felt so blessed in his life, than when he had his love talking dirty so casually and all but riding him.  A noise that could have been a word broke from Kravitz’s throat.   He leaned his head back into the pillow, and it smelled like Taako, and it was warm and thick and it was under him while Taako was on top of him.  It started to slow and get rougher, and sloppier.  Taako pushed to keep going.  Kravitz placed his hands onto Taako’s hips and held him there.  Taako was quiet for a moment, in the stillness.  He wasn’t in this world for a moment, pulled back into his head. 

 

            “You’re so good to me.”  Kravitz mused.  Gently he traced patterns with his fingers onto Taako’s sides.  “Will you do me a favor my love?”

            “Hmm?” 

            “Can you drop your glamour?”  Taako blinks and its gone.  There’s a sigh, a release, and it’s gone.  His shoulders droop a bit, and he takes in a few deep breaths, worn down.  Kravitz smiles, and rests a hand on Taako’s waist.  “Perfect.  Thank you, Taako.”    Taako hums in response, a bit distant.  Kravitz pulls one of Taako’s hands toward himself and gives it a gentle kiss on the knuckles. 

            “So far.”

            “What’s that?” Taako asked, shaken from his thoughts. 

            “You’re so far away.”  In response, Kravitz placed another handful of kisses across his knuckles. 

            “You’re so far away.” He echoed back.  “Come lie down with me.” All it took was a gentle tug on his hand to get Taako to comply.  He came down from his mount on Kravitz’s hips and landed next to him. 

            “Krav-a-doozy?” 

            “Yes, Tak-ka-diddly?” 

            “Should I be the big spoon or the little spoon?” 

            “You do like to be big spoon.  And I like you to be big spoon.”  Taako nodded in a sleepy agreement.  Kravitz scooted back up, leaning on his elbows.  “Darling, will you come here, and follow my lead?” Taako leans towards him, and Kravitz pulls him down into his chest.  Taako is resting there, and Kravitz has one arm around his chest and the other resting on Taako’s hair. 

 

            “Krav.”

            Kravitz hums in response.

            “Krav can I ride you to bone town tomorrow morning?”

            “Of course.”

            “I’m really tired.”

            “Okay.” Kravitz nodded, placing a kiss on the top of Taako’s hair, mussed from the long night he’s had.  It’s a few strokes of his hair before he’s knocked out.  Kravitz drops more kisses onto his hair, enjoying the stillness.  The warmth of Taako against him.  His heartbeat, strong enough for both of them, echoes through his chest.  He takes a deep breath in: under the fruity sangria, he’s warm like bergamont, and cinnamon.  Taako is always so non-stop, so overbooked, and always on the verge of exhaustion and still pushing himself.  So this moment of stillness, of just them, is so precious and lovely.  Kravitz closes his eyes, letting himself rest into the sensation of Taako lying on top of him in the still summer heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming by, I really appreciate it. I love our beautiful boys so much, the McElroys have truly blessed us.
> 
> You're welcome to hmu on my tumblr:  
> @anastronomicalsmile is my main &  
> @balancebeans is my taz/mcelroy 
> 
> Please send prompts!!


End file.
